


The Whisperers

by MinxySix



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzSimmons - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxySix/pseuds/MinxySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their friendship had been a slow one, believing they were different people." Skye talks to Simmons about what happened with Fitz. Post-Season Finale. Can be read as a sequel to "The Watchers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whisperers

**Author's Note:**

> Yep well the science babies are still in my mind and September feels like a million years away.

She found her sitting on the floor in the lab, back against the wall and her head slightly bowed. The only sound was a slight humming of the machines in the walls.

Their friendship had been a slow one, believing they were different people. Skye had waded her way in though, with tight hugs and plans hatched together. Then Simmons had saved her life, and she would forever owe her for that.  

“Simmons?”

She lifted her head slightly, and Skye had the overwhelming feeling to hug her; tear tracks lining the other girl’s face.

“Hey.” She replied, not even trying to cover up that she’d been crying.

Skye sat down next to her, and they were silent for a moment, Skye’s eyes scanning the lab. She was surprised when she didn’t find her by Fitz’s bedside- she’d been there for days.

“I don’t like it in here without the both of you.” Skye said almost inaudibly. She didn’t want to spoil the quiet around them.

“I know. It doesn’t feel right.”

"How is he?”

Skye noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the slight redness around the edges, “He’s . . . completely unchanged. I had to come here for a moment; I actually felt sick from the crying.”  She lets out a sad laugh, her face falling again.

 “I've never asked you . . . how’d you guys first meet?”

Simmons’ face cracked into a soft smile, "I’d always struggled keeping friends all the way through school. People found me odd and I never really fitted in. I had a few friends but no one I really felt tied to when I left for America. I was so shy back then, but I was determined to interact with people on my first day, get people to like me. I saw him sat by himself at the induction lecture and I remember him grinning when he first heard my accent- someone else from the UK. We clicked instantly and we never looked back.”

Skye smiled at the thought of it. “And then he came with you to the Bus?”

“I doubt I would have come if I hadn't been able to convince him.”

“He would follow you anywhere.”

Simmons’ eyes fell.

 A question burned at the back of Skye’s throat, tingling like an ember.  

“What happened down there?”

Simmons started rattling her response, “We blew our way out of the glass with a defri-“

“No.” Skye interrupted softly, “You know what I mean.”

She could see Simmons starting to crack, her breath jumping as a tear slid from her eye again.

“There was only enough oxygen for one breath. He made me take it. He knew he would likely be condemning himself to death . . . he did it for me . . .”

She put her head in her hands.

Skye felt the guilt emanating off her; she could hardly comprehend the situation they must have found themselves in. The fear and the claustrophobia, knowing that at least one of them would likely not survive, left in a watery grave. Being put there by someone they thought was their friend; her blood surged.

 “But you took him with you. And he’s here. Alive. You gave him a chance.”

Simmons didn’t respond. Skye took a gamble.

“He told you how he felt, didn’t he?”

Simmons locked eyes with Skye, stunned and scared, “How. . .”

Her voice was barely loud enough to hear, “We just knew.”

Skye pulled her into a tight hug as she watched her heart break on her face, her voice barely a whisper, “I wish I had.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved seeing the growth of the Skimmons friendship this series, and I adore FitzSimmons so this is where this nugget grew from. Pleae leave a comment/kudos if you have a sec. Thanks, Minx :) xx


End file.
